bin_weevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bella966
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Deluxe Nest Playset page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 17:22, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, I see your doing your plan. Well done, I think it will look out well. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:44, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Founder Hello there Bella966! I'm Pikachu787. Actually, I'm the original founder of this wiki, formerly known as LizardMaster178. Anyways, I globally deactivated that account from Wikia because I didn't want to use it anymore. I'm back now here. I'd just like to say welcome! If I get loads of edits here, would you consider me to make me an admin and bureaucrat again? Thank you! :) --Pikachu787 (talk) 18:03, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sure. You are welcome to have bureaucrat and administrator rights again! :) --Bella966 (talk) Congratulations! Wow, congrats! You have successfully adopted the Wikia, well done. Well done for getting bureaucrat and administrator rights. Well done, really! I hope you make this Wikia the best with those rights. Have a nice day. 20:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Also, have fun on the Wikia, make sure the Wikia's alright, and have a good time. Enjoy your time here...:D 20:21, February 14, 2014 (UTC) (ALSO, thanks for welcoming me) Meet Me at Chat OK, thank you so much! Please meet me at the . Thanks :) --Pikachu787 (talk) 22:02, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello there Bella! -----XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Hello! --Bella966 (talk) How are you?----XxX-Roseluck-xXx Chat Sorry I didn't turn up. It was really late and I fell asleep! Can we meet at chat again later? Please reply when you want to! :) --Pikachu787 (talk) 10:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Maybe at 11:00? Thanks! :) Bella966 (talk) OK! I'll see you there! --Pikachu787 (talk) 10:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:Badges OK! Meet me at chat. --Pikachu787 (talk) 14:08, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :) --Pikachu787 (talk) 14:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) sure! --Pikachu787 (talk) 14:54, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Let's discuss this at the ! :) --Pikachu787 (talk) 15:50, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, look forward to seeing you there! --Bella966 (talk) Good job! Wow, your doing great with the wiki, you and Pikachu787 are working really hard, keep up the great work! More pages, editing, and other things. Keep oh the great work! I love this Wikia so much, in fact, it's my favourite BW wikia. Hope you have a nice day :D . From your friend Roseluck And yeah, let's hope our plan we planned works. Have fun on this BW wikia. :) from roseluck Thanks!--Bella966 (talk) Chat Please meet me on chat! Reply please if you're online :) --Pikachu787 (talk) 20:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sure. --Bella966 (talk) Hello Hi! I am new to this wikia! --BinWeevils22 (talk) 08:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi there!--Bella966 (talk) ---- OK! Meet you there! --Pikachu787 (talk) 10:26, February 16, 2014 (UTC) OK -- Pikachu Talk! 15:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi Okay, thank you Bell, thanks for your compliments and advice. I hope I will earn chat moderator rights soon, Thanks in advance,--BinWeevils22 (talk) 18:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Warning Sorry, but all wikis have to do this. -- Pikachu Talk! 14:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Co-Operation With Us Dear Bella966, I am writing on behalf of my BIn Weevils Wiki (http://binweevils.wikia.com/wiki/Bin_Weevils_Wiki - ignore the full page advert), and I would like to propose that we share articles and help each-over grow and prosper. Our wiki are currently sorting ourselves out, and although we are bigger and in 6 languages, you may well be better. So, let us come together and work together. We could even end up merging! Please reply on my wiki's takl page. Warm Regards,Kerry Stapleton (talk) 01:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What the third wiki?! -- 10:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) http://1binweevils.wikia.com is the other additional one -- 10:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I know, but there can be several wikis for a topic. Bella966 (talk) 13:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I already found that. That was made by an user who wanted to move the wiki away from http://binweevils.wikia.com . -- 13:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) And we don't need so many. -- 13:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Which one especially? -- 13:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) That's the main one (the others are inactive). Could you put a link there on the main page of this wiki? -- 13:31, August 4, 2015 (UTC)